Forgotten fanfiction
by Yunie Tatlin
Summary: Old forgotten fanfiction of mine. Terrible writing, general non-sense, and mistakes that make me want to cry. Read at your own risk. I'll post as I discover it. Rated T for teen because I have NO idea what I'll find.
1. Dying Hearts 1

A/N: Yo, Y.T. here, with so absolutely horrible fanfiction I wrote back in my elementry and high school years. Read at your own risk. This is a collection of multiple fanfics, some far worse than others.

What I have to share with you today is a fanfic called Dying Hearts, and trust me, it's killing my poor heart. It's only the first chapter, though.

* * *

**Dying Hearts**

Prologue: Traitor

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT JERK AGAIN!" Riku yelled as he slammed and locked his door. He couldn't believe that his own brothers had done that! How could they beat up someone that was completely innocent? Riku slid to the floor, his back against the wall. Riku had trusted Kadaj because he was the only who ever cared about him, plus he wasn't doing drugs like Loz and Yazoo, but Riku was wrong he was no better. The moment Kadaj went to join his brothers Riku left. He ran non-stop all the way to his house. Riku lay there breathing hard. Had his family really changed that much in a little over a year? Riku didn't know and before he knew it he was asleep.

"Riku! Riku! Open up its Kadaj!" Riku opened his eyes, he was sweating, everything glowed red, and the room was filled with smoke "Riku open your door, there's a fire! Riku!" Riku stood up and stumble to the door coughing "Riku go through the window! Don't open the door! The fire is spreading, I have to leave! Go through the window!" Riku heard Kadaj's foot steps as he ran to the next room. Riku then turned to the window trying to open it, but the metal frame burned his hands which he quickly pulled away. He looked around for something to break the window with. 'The Way to Dawn', he could break the window with that. He raised his Keyblade and struck the window but it didn't break. Why didn't it break? He raised his Keyblade and struck the window again and it cracked, just a little bit. Once again he raised his Keyblade and once again struck the window and once again it cracked. Riku fell to his knees, coughing. He couldn't breathe. He laid there for a moment before returning to his feet. One more hit that's all it needed. It broke and smoke began to pour out the window. Riku began to climb out the window, the glass cutting his hands. But before he could get out someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in the smoke filled room. A hand covered Riku's eyes.

"Traitor" The man said calmly as Riku felt searing pain. Everything went black.

* * *

A/N: And that is the first part. Stupid, I know. Honestly, I am ashamed that I ever wrote it. However, I'm currently working on a new fanfiction called _Sachiko Ever After_, which I hope to have up soon. It's an improvement from this trash.


	2. Dying Hearts 2

A/N: Another chapter of Dying Hearts. Quick, RUN AND HIDE! This is definitely one of the worse that I wrote for this fandom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Voices

Riku was staying at Sora's house for the time being. Back when he had first awoken in the hospital the day after the fire, the only visible damage were cuts the glass had made, no burn marks. None at all. Also Riku eyes were now sensitive to light. Besides from that Riku was fine. But it was a different story for his brothers; Loz almost died in the fire, Kadaj got a broken leg from jumping out a window, and Yazoo wasn't anywhere near the fire but was shot a week later. And Riku didn't even want to think about his mother.

Riku put on his sunglasses, left his guest room and dashed down the stairs "You ready?"

Sora nodded "But what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know" Riku shrugged his shoulders and let out a small yawn.

Sora glared at Riku "What?!" Riku cried.

"Did you sleep last night?" Sora asked crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Riku pretended not to pay attention.

"Did. You. Sleep. Last. Night." Sora repeated.

"Hmm," Riku leaned against the wall closing his eyes "Not really"

"Because wouldn't or couldn't?" Sora decided to continue to glare. Riku could still 'see' all of this; it was simple, like when he had the blindfold, he would merely see through darkness.

"Both" Riku sighed.

"Riku you need sleep!" Sora wailed.

"Hey I couldn't even if I wanted to" '_And wouldn't want to_' Riku thought to himself opening one eye.

"You can die from lack of sleep you know" Sora reminded.

Riku rolled his eyes, they have had this conversation many times before "Look, can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, yeah, later. We _are_ making Kairi wait" Sora finally gave up on the topic, for now. "But we're going to talk about when we get back"

"Yeah, and Sora," Riku nodded and looked at his friend "Don't tell Kairi okay?"

"Fine, but Kairi is going to find out sooner or later" Sora replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, I know I'll tell her when the time is comes" Riku replied walking threw the door. He blinked a few times, sure the sunglasses helped but the light still hurt his eyes.

"So when are you going to?" Sora asked as they walked down the street. Riku just shrugged in response. "Okay _what_ are you going to tell her?"

Riku whirled around to face his now annoying friend "Look Sora just drop it O.K?"

"Fine! Then can you tell Roxas to SHUT-UP?! His singing is really annoying!" Sora exclaimed "I swear my nobody is on drugs!"

"But Sora, that would mean your on drugs" Riku pointed out.

"Yeah! Huh? Wait, I'm not on drugs! SHUT-UP!" Sora exclaimed

"Sora can you yell at your nobody in your head, if anyone hears you they'll think you're crazy!" Riku said with a laugh.

'_Yes, we don't want people thinking Sora is crazy now do we?_' a deep almost distorted voice laughed.

"Huh?" Riku whirled around trying to find the source of the voice.

"What is it Riku?!" Sora asked, worry written all over his face.

"You heard that didn't you?" Riku asked his friend unable to find who ever had spoken.

"Heard what Riku?" Sora asked completely lost on this topic.

"Uh, never mind" Riku replied when his and Sora's boats came into view. "Hey, race you to the boats?" Riku challenged. It didn't take long for the race to be over, and guess who won? Riku, who else?

"Hay Riku, Kairi wants to come over for a sleep over, is that okay with you?" Sora asked, phone in hand.

"What about your parents?" Riku asked.

"Oh they won't mind, so is it okay with you?" Sora replied.

"Sure why not?" Riku smiled as Sora nodded and left the room. '_I can't believe he didn't realize it!_' Riku thought to himself with a laughed.

'_Yes, it's hard to believe you're friends with someone so stupid_' the same, cold, unknown voice laughed.

"Who's there!" Riku cried looking around the room. No one. Riku closed his eyes and focused. He couldn't see anything unusual; Sora's parent were watching some T.V. and laughing, Sora was on the phone with Kairi, and he was in his room. Riku didn't hesitate to leave said room to find Sora.

"Hey Kairi will be here soon so get ready!" Sora ordered.

"Get ready?" Riku repeated.

"It _is_ a sleep over, stupid" Sora reminded before slipping into his room.

* * *

A/N: This is back when I thought every KH character had sleeping problems... because I thought not sleeping much made my writing better. Clearly I was wrong. XD


	3. Dying Hearts 3

A/N: Why do I keep posting this? There are five chapters to this. (Well a bit of chapter six) Chapter five is full of skips. Like, I literally wrote skipskipskip because I probably wrote those parts on papers. I'll try to find them, but yeah.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleep

Riku plopped down on the couch and waited for Sora to come down stairs. He had said the sleep over would take place in the living room and already clamed the couch. Kairi would there any minute. Finally Sora slowly came down the stairs.

Riku could stop the laugh "Sora really, Winnie the pooh!"

Sure enough Sora had Winnie the pooh p.j.s on. "What? Pooh is real!" Sora exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Riku's face fell.

"Yep!" Sora nodded then ran to the door when heard a knock.

'_Is he serious? What next? Is he going to tell Santa is real to?_' Riku thought to himself slightly annoyed that he had been wrong all those years.

Sora opened the door smiling "Hey Kairi"

Kairi jaw dropped "Sora are you serious? I mean Pooh bear when your fifteen years old come on!"

"I am serious and do you want to know why?" Sora's smile only widened.

"Okay Sora, tell me why" Kairi sighed.

"I wearing Winnie the Pooh pyjama's because Winnie the Pooh is real!" Sora cried triumphantly.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL SORA!" Kairi screamed as she jumped on the keyblade bearer. "DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?"

"Y-yes Kairi I-I mean it" Sora replied fear all over his face. Even Riku went as for back into the couch as possible.

'_Wow, Kairi is scary when she is excited_' Riku thought.

"Oh my gosh cute little Piglet and Tigger too!" Kairi squealed finally letting go of Sora.

"YES KAIRI!" Sora shouted after falling to the floor.

"Sora if we ever go to other worlds together you have to take me to see them!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah but next time we do go it's just to say 'hi'" Sora agreed. Riku merely nodded. The three sum wasted a good three hours together _not_ sleeping. Kairi tried watching a horror movie but failed miserably since she hid her face in Riku's shoulder the whole time(it would have been Sora's shoulder but he moved away when she jumped for his arm). Then Kairi started a pillow fight with Sora and Riku got stuck in the of it all getting beat by both Sora and Kairi. And some how they managed to fall asleep. Riku's sweet dreams quickly turned to nightmares of _him_. It was Ansem (not DiZ, no it was 'I'm-Xehanort-but-I-wish-I-was-Ansem') who haunted his dreams.

'_Isn't it lovely dreaming of me?_' Riku's eyes flew open '_Don't tell me that you've forgotten all about me_'

"Ansem?!" Riku jumped back falling on the couch Sora was sleeping on which woke his friend.

'_Don't tell me little Riku is afraid of the dark_' Ansem laughed as he faded into darkness.

"Riku what is it?" Sora asked still half asleep. Riku didn't reply; instead he slid to the floor, wide eyed, shaking, and covered in sweat.

"Riku what's wrong?" Sora cried terrified at how his friend was acting. Once again Riku ignored Sora and was now resting his forehead on his knees trying to clam himself. Two arms rapped around him, one rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Riku, its okay," Kairi whispered softly "Now tell us what happened"

"I-it," Riku took a deep breath to steady himself "It was a dream"

"Its okay now Riku" Kairi whispered continuing o rub his back "It was just a dream" Riku wished this was true, but wishing wasn't good enough. Ansem had indeed appeared. But hadn't he defeated Ansem? Well not really. Riku never _truly_ defeated Ansem. Ansem had always been there deep in Riku's heart. Waiting, the whole time. Kairi with drew her arms.

"Get some sleep Riku" Riku looked up with fear in his eyes "Most people don't get the same dream twice" Kairi had a point, but then again most people didn't have a heartless living in there hearts. Slowly Riku nodded. Kairi slipped back into her sleeping bag to return to her sleep. Riku the finally look at his best friend Sora. It was obvious that Sora didn't believe Riku's story of it being 'just a dream'.

"Kairi's right, get some sleep" Sora told Riku, although his eyes said 'You are going to tell me what _really_ happened when Kairi is asleep'.

"Yeah, you're right" Riku laid in his sleeping bag as Sora climbed back onto the couch. About fifteen minutes later when Sora was sure Kairi was asleep he gave Riku a hard nudge in the side. Riku grunted in response as he glared at Sora. The keyblade bearer motioned for his friend to fallow him into the kitchen, and the very tired Riku fallowed. Sora closes the door behind them and turned on the light.

"Sora would you turn that off?" Riku mumbled as he squinted and covered his eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot, sorry Riku" Sora replied flicking off the light.

Sora then gave Riku an intense stare which made Riku bring a new topic, "Sora, I'm hungry, are you?"

"Riku don't change the subject!" Sora snapped.

'_But you are too, Sora_' Riku thought as Sora began to look through the fridge.

"Now what _really_ happened back there" Sora demanded as placed two slices of pizza on the counter.

"Sora I already told you" Riku began.

"Stop lying!" Sora pounded his fist on the table. "Riku, why can't you just tell me? You don't have to do this all on your own!"

'_Sora's right_' Riku thought as he let out a sigh "Alright I'll tell you, but you can't tell Kairi"

"Okay Riku" Sora nodded in agreement.

"It started out as a normal dream, but then it changed to dreams of…" Riku paused for a moment "…Ansem"

"So? What's so scary about him?" Sora asked.

"Not DiZ! I'm talking about heartless Ansem!" Riku snapped giving Sora hit on the back of the head.

"Ow, okay no need to get violent!" Sora whimpered.

"Ah, sorry Sora" Riku apologized "Anyways when I woke up _he_ was standing there"

Sora's eyes went wide "But Riku, I thought you defeated him!"

"I thought so too, but I was wrong" Riku closed his eyes.

"Err, Riku why can't I tell Kairi?" Sora asked "You never tell her anything now"

"So?" Riku shrugged.

"You two are up again?" Kairi entered the kitchen stupidly turning on the lights.

"Kairi!" Riku snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Riku! I totally forgot!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Whatever," Riku grumbled.

"Just turn off the lights Kairi!" Sora cried.

"Oh, right!" Kairi quickly turned off the lights like she should have done earlier.

'_Thanks a lot Kairi, I _was_ going to ask Sora something but now I can't_' Riku thought angrily.

"You two should be sleeping!" Kairi said in her 'You-know-that-I-am-right' voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Kai, we're just eating some pizza, we'll go back to sleep when done" Sora replied.

"Fine, but don't call me Kai!" Kairi ordered.

'_Just Shut-up and leave already Kairi!_' Riku thought to himself more annoyed than ever.

"Well _I'm_ going back to sleep" Kairi announced as she left the room.

"So Sora, can I ask you something?" Riku whispered.

"Ask away" Sora replied.

"Can we go to the Secret spot? Just the two of us," Riku asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah sure Riku, and I have the perfect plan to keep Kairi busy" Sora replied "I'll let Tidus and Wakka play with my new blitz-ball, that way Selphie will get bored and ask Kairi to hang out with her"

"And knowing Kairi she won't refuse" Riku grinned "Thank you Sora"

"No problem Riku" Sora replied. "Now finish up your pizza and get some sleep" Sora instructed as he put his plate away. Riku nodded and stared at his untouched pizza slice. "Good night Riku" Sora smiled and disappeared into the living room.

"Good night Sora" Riku whispered.

'_Are you going to finish that?_' a man laughed. Riku looked up and sure enough it was Ansem.

"No, I lost my appetite" Riku replied glaring at his long time enemy.

'_Ah, then you should return to sleep_' Ansem said.

"Why so I can more dreams of you?" Riku snapped.

'_Why do you hate Princess Kairi?_' Ansem asked.

Riku was bewildered "I-I don't hate Kairi"

'_Then what is this anger you feel towards her?_' Ansem asked.

Riku though for a moment trying to figure it out. '_What is that anger? Me and Kairi were so close, what happened to us?_'

'_She's taking Sora from you, Sora loves Princess Kairi and you know it_' Ansem explained '_It's all her fault, if you lose Sora that will also be her fault, if you end up alone though; it will be her fault, and yours_'

'_No, that's not it! That's not why we're so distant!_' Riku thought angrily.

'_But it is why, little Riku_' Ansem interrupted Riku's thoughts.

Riku drifted back to his thoughts '_No, he's wrong, that's not why! And if he calls me 'Little Riku' one more time I'll…._'

'_You'll what?_' Ansem interrupted.

"Are you reading my thoughts?!" Riku cried.

'_It took you that long to figure out?_' Ansem laughed which only made Riku scowl '_Now tell me, why do you hate Princess Kairi?_'

"I don't _hate_ Kairi, and I don't have to tell _you_ anything" Riku retorted.

'_I'll know anyways, and who else _is_ there to tell?_' Ansem smiled as he spoke.

'_Dammit! Why does Ansem of all people have to right!_' Riku grumbled to himself in his head.

'_So you will tell me?_' Ansem's stupid grin only grew wider.

"It's like you said, you'll know anyways" Riku sighed "Since you're too stupid to figure it out I'll tell you. Kairi and I are so distant because I don't trust her"

'_Why don't you trust Princess Kairi, she hasn't done anything wrong_' Ansem asked clearly interested.

Riku shrugged his shoulders '_Why does he care?_'

'_Now Riku stop trying to hide it, there's no point_' Ansem laughed.

"I really don't know" Riku replied "I just don't trust her"

'_Now little Riku, if Princess Kairi finds out you doesn't trust for no good reason she'll be really hurt_' Ansem laughed.

"Then it's a good thing she's not going to find out" Riku replied glaring daggers at Ansem.

* * *

A/N: Did you survive? Yeah? Good to hear. Okay, well I suppose I should work on Sachiko Ever After.


	4. Dying Hearts 4

A/N: Why am I still putting you unfortunate readers through this? Because I'm evil. But no, seriously, I don't know why. It's something to do.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shadows

"Riku, you must be done your pizza by now" Sora cried as he burst into the kitchen "It's like two in the morning!"

"Oh, err, Sora" Riku looked up to where Ansem was standing but he was gone.

"'Oh, err, Sora' what?" Sora asked.

"Never mind" Riku replied.

"No. Tell me!" Sora ordered.

"Ansem" Riku replied quietly.

"And you didn't tell me!" Sora cried.

"So?" Riku shrugged his shoulders "We were talking"

"About what?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pizza" Riku replied.

"That's it?" Sora asked giving Riku a suspicious look.

"And sleep" Riku added.

"Sleep?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah, even _he_ thinks I should get some sleep" Riku replied.

"How much sleep did you get anyways?" Sora asked a little concerned.

"An hour" Riku replied finally letting out a yawn.

"Err, shouldn't you go back to sleep then?" Sora asked.

"Why? So I can have more dreams of him?" Riku asked "Look Sora, I couldn't even if I wanted to"

"In the case we should get ready" Sora replied stretching.

"How much sleep did you get Sora" Riku asked smirking.

"An hour like you, but I slept the night before" Sora replied.

"How long?" Riku asked eyes narrowing. Sora grumbled under his breath. "You didn't sleep much!" Riku cried pointing an accusing figure at his friend "You're having trouble sleeping too!

"It's not me with the problems! It's Roxas! He keeps saying how there something up!" Sora cried.

"Whatever," Riku muttered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get dressed" Sora said heading up the stairs.

'_I have a gift for you for you_' Ansem reappeared smiling.

"What kind of gift?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

'_Just go up to your room_' Ansem replied still smiling.

"Whatever" Riku muttered as he headed up the stairs.

'_Good_' Ansem faded into darkness.

Riku's eyes went wide when he saw his room. It was completely trashed.

"This is your idea of a _gift_?" Riku snapped punching the wall.

"Riku what is it?" Sora cried running to his friend's side. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Ansem" Riku replied through gritted teeth.

"My parents aren't going to believe that" Sora replied mouth a gape.

"Sora close your mouth" Riku muttered.

"Oh right" Sora snapped back to reality "He really went all out"

'_Crap, what are we going to do? Sora's parents are going to freak_' Riku frowned as he thought '_So this was Ansem's plan_'

"I mean, he shredded everything, and there are slashes on the walls" Sora continued.

"Well, not _everything_" Riku walked up to the closet "All my clothes are fine"

Sora nodded "Weird"

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi cried as Sora jumped into the air from the shock of Kairi popping out of nowhere.

"Kairi! Don't scare me like that!" Sora cried.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Kairi gasped.

"I don't know Kairi," Riku half lied, which earned him a sharp glare from Sora "I just found it like this"

"OH MY GOD, what are we going to do?" Kairi asked.

"We do nothing" Riku replied sharply.

"What? Shouldn't we call the police?" Kairi asked.

"That will only make it look like we did it, we were the only ones up" Riku explained.

"Oh, you two didn't do it did you?" Kairi asked.

"What? Kairi how could you say such a thing!" Sora exclaimed clearly hurt that's she even suggested it.

"Oh I'm sorry Sora!" Kairi cried clearly regretting ever saying that.

'_What, I don't get a sorry? All well Kairi feels bad and that's all that matters_' Riku thought trying to hide a smile '_Wait, what am I thinking? Kairi is my friend!_' Riku mentally beat himself up but a smile still escaped. Lucky for Riku, Sora and Kairi didn't see.

'_See? You _do_ hate Princess Kairi; you take pleaser in her pain._' Ansem spoke softly, so close that Riku could feel the heartless' breath on his ear.

'_Shut-up!_' Riku thought trying not to show any emotion. It was clear to him that Sora and Kairi couldn't see Ansem.

'_We are more alike than you know_' Ansem laughed.

'_SHUT-UP!_' Riku snapped at his enemy through thoughts.

'_You've already lost, so save yourself the trouble_' Ansem whispered.

"SHUT-UP!" Riku screamed. Kairi let out a sharp scream and grabbed Sora's arm.

"What are you yelling for?" Sora snapped with a look on his face that said 'Ansem right?'.

All Riku did was push both of them out of the room and slam the door in their faces.

"Riku, what was that for?" Sora cried from the other side of the door.

"I'm changing and I don't need the two to you watching" Riku replied angrily.

"Err, right," Sora mumbled as Riku changed.

"Sora what on earth is going on?" Sora's mother cried.

"Err, you'll see" Sora muffled voice came from behind the lovely destroyed door.

'_Aren't you going to open the door?_' Ansem clearly thought that he had the perfect plan.

"No," Riku replied as put his munny in his pocket.

'_Then what are you going to do?_' Ansem asked with a slight bit of confusion in his voice.

Riku stared at the window a moment before answering "Throw there"

'_Are you crazy? You'll die,_' Ansem muttered in disbelief.

"No, I'll make it, I've jumped from higher places" Riku replied arrogantly.

'_Yes, with the power of darkness by your side, in a world of darkness._' Ansem replied.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough" Riku growled.

"Hey, Riku, you coming out any time soon?" Sora called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes!" Riku replied, acting as if nothing had happened.

'_Lying now are we?_' Ansem laugh.

"Not on your darkness" Riku snarled. "I am coming out very soon" Riku slid the window open, and peered out the said window.

"Riku... What are you doing?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Just getting something" Riku replied calmly although his heart was beat a mile a minute. All this did was succeed in getting Ansem to laugh. '_And what do you find so funny?_' Riku thinking this only seem the get the heartless to laugh harder.

"Err, getting what?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"My freedom" Riku replied before taking a flying leap out of the window.

"Riku!" Sora screamed as he ran to the window.

'_He must have opened the door at some point and I didn't notice. Why didn't I lock the door?_' Riku thought just as a dark portal opened beneath his feet. "What the?" were the only words he could get out before he fell throw.

* * *

A/N: Let's just through windows~ Wheee... Oh, and in case anyone is wondering what the cover is... I drew a dusk OF DARKNESS. Yeah, my old bad fanart to go with my old bad fanfiction.


	5. Dying Hearts 5

A/N: So I've been slacking with putting this up, eh? Well here is a new chapter of Dying Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 4: Darkness

"Where am I?" Riku cried looking every which way. It was a field and everything was dark, except for where he stood, with large mirror before him. The weight he felt on his wrist where chains that where rooted to the ground. A white one for light and a black one for darkness. "Ansem, what's going on?"

'_How would I know?_' The heartless replied.

'_I've got to break free!_' Riku though as he pulled at the chains.

'_Mind over matter doesn't really work when you have reality in your way_' said a mysterious voice. Well, there wasn't really a voice, more like Riku just knew that was what someone wanted to say.

"Who are you?" Riku screamed.

'_Hatred may lead to darkness, but in the deepest of darkness there is the brightest of light._' Replied the voice, although it wasn't really an answer.

'_Riku, who are you talking to?_' Ansem asked in voice that said 'I think you're crazy'.

'_Although, the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._' The voice added.

"That!" Riku screamed. It was then that Riku realized that he could always use his keyblade to free himself. With that though Riku summoned the way to Dawn.

'_What good is a key for a lock with no keyhole?_' The voice laughed without really laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Riku screamed.

'_You aren't listening to what I'm saying, why must you make enemies out of everyone?_' the voice asked as a hooded figure appeared on the other side of the mirror. He too had the same chains of light and dark.

"Stop lying and just answer my question!" Riku yelled and raised his keyblade.

"I'm not lying, just avoiding the question!" the person from beyond the mirror laughed. "You can _hear_ me now can't you? Instead of knowing my words"

"Are ever planning to make any sense?" Riku asked voice cold like ice.

"I will, if you are the right question!" replied the hood person.

"Who are you?" Riku asked hoping to get an answer.

"Is it really a question of who? Or is it a question of what?"

"Okay _what_ are you?"

"I am less than nothing"

"What kind answer is that?"

"The empty kind"

"Why am I here?"

"It happened to soon" muttered the figure. "Why did you have to jump out the window?"

"None of your business!" Riku snapped about ready to smash the mirror to bits.

'_He was scared_' Ansem answered.

"Wait you can hear him now?" Riku asked very frustrated now.

"Of course he can, silly Riku!" laughed the hooded man.

"Just shut up already! What do you want from me?" Riku screamed.

"My freedom"

"W-what?"

"My freedom" he repeated from beyond the mirror.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Riku asked no longer frustrated, just confused.

"Come here, to the mirror please"

"W-why?" Riku asked, nervously taking a step back.

"So I can gain my freedom," The figure laughed. "Stop running away from the littlest things, because when the time comes when you really need to run you won't have the energy"

"How do I know I can trust you? I can't even see you face!" Riku snapped.

"Oh yes, this is a hood, you can't see what's really in front of you, but it's for you own protection, can't you see?"

"No I _can't_ see"

"Oh, right well then I guess you'll just have to trust me. Now come forward, you're my only hope" the person begged.

Hesitantly Riku approached the mirror. "Is this good enough?" He snarled.

"Now please touch the mirror." The person instructed. "And never forget, it just might be important"

"What?" Riku asked, but it was too late, he had already touched the mirror.

Before Riku knew it he was on the island that he Sora and Kairi always played on. But this time there was something different, Wakka was walking on his hands, sniffing the ground.

"Wakka, what are you doing?" Riku asked.

Wakka flipped back onto his feet before replying "Oh, err, Riku, I, err, got to, umm, go!" And with that the boy was gone.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed running to his friend and catching him in a hug.

"S-Sora" Riku looked down at his friend to see a tear shrieked face "Were you crying?"

"Y-yes, Riku I thought, I thought I might never see you again! Why did you do something so s-stupid?" Sora sobbed "A-and the dark portal, w-was that you?

"No, I didn't do that, I don't know who did" Riku replied feeling more guilty than ever. "Sora can you trust me and leave it be?"

"But Riku, I was so worried; I thought I would lose you!" Sora wailed.

"Sora, don't be stupid, you can't lose me that easily" Riku laughed "So you think we could go to the secret spot now?"

"Yeah," Sora took Riku hand and started for the secret spot. "Let's go!" The laughter of the two boys filled the air. The tunnel to the secret spot seemed at lot small than Riku remembered; he had to crawl on all fours.

"I see you and Kairi doodled all over the place like idiots" Riku commented, a smirk playing on his face.

"Hey, we weren't idiots!" Sora cried.

"I was just joking, relax Sora!" Only when Riku was finished with his sentence did his legs give out on him. With that Riku fell to the dirt floor.

"Riku!" Sora cried diving to his companion's side.

"Sora, I'm alright" Riku replied as he sat up only to see Sora unconscious beside him. "S-Sora!" Soon Riku's world turned black.

* * *

A/N: So, soon Dying Hearts will be done and we'll be moving onto Escaping the Night... I might reuse that title.

Also I don't know why Wakka is sniffing the ground? Help?

Special thanks to **Assylax the Nobody **for reviewing. I actually drew a dancer OF DARKNESS... sort of... Maybe I'll switch the cover sometime?


	6. Dying Hearts 6

A/N: So, this is the last part of Dying Hearts, and it has missing sections, so expect more confusingness. Escaping the Night will be posted next, though there isn't much too it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Games

'_Wake up_'

Riku gasped from the pain he felt.

'_Hmm, must really hurt, but putting that aside. How does it feel to return to darkness?_' Ansem asked ignoring the fact that Riku's head felt like it was going to split in two.

'_What are you talking about you crazy old heartless?_' Riku grumbled angrily. With all that was happening he did need an _idiotic_ heartless nagging him about falling back into darkness. _Falling back into darkness_. Riku immediately snapped his eyes open. It was a small amount of light coming from _somewhere_.

'_Ha! I win! There's light! I didn't fall back into darkness!_' Riku laughed in his mind.

'_But you believed me_' the heartless replied, then added '_I'm not the one lying on the floor in pain_'

Riku knew this was true, but didn't mean he was going to let that _thing_ of the hook so easy. '_But I'm the one in control, I'm not a lazy heartless doing nothing in the back of someone heart_'

'_Your heart_' Ansem corrected '_And my head _still_ doesn't hurt_'

Riku merely rolled his eyes at the mans childishness. After some though Riku had reached the decision to sit up, because if all he did was lying on a cold floor all day nothing would happen. Bad idea. The moment he moved he felt double the pain, was hit with a wave of dizziness and felt as if he would pass out. All the stupid heartless could do was grumbled about how he would have nothing to do if Riku passed out. Luckily the silver haired teen managed to sit up with out passing out although he felt like crap.

'_What happened?_' Riku asked, for once hoping for an answer.

'_I would like to know the same thing_' Ansem replied '_Oh, I wonder what happened to that brat_'

'_Who?_'

'_Sora_'

'_SHIT!_' Riku had forgotten, before he had been in the secret spot with Sora. "Sora! Sora!"

'_He's not going to hear you_' Ansem muttered.

(skipskipskip)

"I'll stop your tears from falling" and with that Riku's lips met Namine's in a simple kiss. All too soon the kiss was over and Riku studied the little blonde's reaction, her face was a bright red but she was no longer crying. Suddenly Riku's heart started race as he realized exactly what he had just done, he had kissed the girl he had loved for over a year. Now what was he supposed to do, the truth was he didn't have clue.

"Th-thank you Riku"

~~(skipskip)~~

"Alright" Soar replied firmly as he walked to where Riku and Namine hid.

"Sora!" Riku hissed.

"Whoa!" Sora cried jumping back form the sudden sound. "Don't scare me like that Riku!"

"Eh, you just get frightened to easy Sora," Riku replied sharply.

"Sora, is Kairi alright? Are you?" Namine asked, worrying about others and not her self as usual.

"I'm fine and Kairi should be alright, but Namine how are you here?" Sora questioned "Wait! That doesn't mean that Kairi-"

"We don't think that's the reason Sora, but we honestly have no idea what is going on" Riku replied before Sora could start jumping to conclusions. "Who was the guy you were talking to?"

"An organization member," Sora whispered shifting his feet "His name is Zexion, do you know him"

Riku immediately frowned "Yeah, I know him. He pretended to be you and tried to convince me that I couldn't turn away from the dark."

"You didn't seriously believe _that_ guy was me!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I ship Riku/Namine. Bite me. Though, that was really cheesy, especially without the proper context. _"Oh Namine, I'll stop your tears from falling. Let me kiss you~"_ Goodness, what was I thinking.

Special thanks again to **Assylax the Nobody** for reviewing. I expect no one else is because a- This isn't something I am seriously working on, so there is no need to give tips because I know how bad it is. B- It's just old fanfiction, that will likely never be continued unless I feel in the mood to write crack, and thus no reason to really get invested.


	7. Escaping the Night

A/N: So that's it for Dying Hearts WHOOT! We now have Escaping the Night. Yay~

* * *

Chapter one: Don't let go.

The boy fell hard to the ground as the figures danced around him. Their movements reminded him much of the dusks, but their appearance looked far more heartless; dark bodies, bright glowing eyes. Around him, in circles, they danced, as if mocking him. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't fight them… he couldn't save his friends.

One screamed changed all of that. He suddenly jumped to his feet as his keyblade formed in his hand. He could not fail her, she needed him. One by one the dark creatures fell victim to his keyblade. He pushed his silver hair out of his face as he ran down the never ending streets. The bright neon signs provided him no directions as he tried to locate his dear friend.

"Riku!" She screamed desperately, again and again… along with his name. He tried to answer her call, but his voice failed him. Why wasn't the other answering her call? Was he alright? Did he make it? Once again he tried to say her name, but nothing. He would never find her… they weren't going to make it.

~x~

Aquamarine eyes snapped open. The teen's heart beat wildly in his chest. A sigh of relief escaped his lips once he realized he was in his own home. It had been a dream, they were safe. Riku forced himself to sit up and looked out his bedroom window. It was still dark out but there was no way he could sleep after that.

The silver haired teen forced himself to get dressed and walk out the front door. The cool night air greeted him and a thought came to mind. Did Sora have nightmares? Sure he was positive and ever cheerful, but it would be a little odd if he never had nightmares. Even Kairi admitted to having a few, yet he never heard Sora say it. Well, not counting when they were little.

It was only when Riku paid a little more attention to his surroundings did he realize he was headed towards Sora's home. Typical. He should have known that would happen. It wasn't nearly as early in the morning as he had originally thought. The sun was starting to rise which successfully created an irritating glare off the surface of the water.

* * *

A/N: And that's all I wrote. A dream with my NOBODIES OF DARKNESS! and Riku running around early in the mornin'.

**Assylax the Nobody**, I WILL sue you, because it is that bad! Dx SHAME! I feel shame for writing it.

**CirciFox81314, **there more terrible old fanfiction on this account. I don't have any newer stuff up yet. I can settle for agreeing on it being okay. Not good, but okay.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** dang, that is a long name. Well, thanks for login in now, but you really don't need to. This stuff is LAME. XD Hope you had fun reading anyway.


	8. From Riku to Rikku

A/N: Next we have From Riku to Rikku! Enjoy~

* * *

From Riku to Rikku

"This is going to great!" A small blond fairy exclaimed excitedly.

"I can wait to see Sora again" A second fairy agreed.

"Wait!" The third of the group snapped. "Yuna, Rikku, think for a second! Do you really believe this is such a great idea? We're in a completely different world! Just being here my cause a riot!"

"If that's true then I'd better be apart of it!" The blond known as Rikku declared.

"Oh, but Rikku, riots are bad!" the second fairy known as Yuna explained.

"Oh really? I thought they were parties!" Rikku giggled.

"They are not and the two of you are being stupid!" Paine, the third of them snapped bitterly.

"Hey be nice or you'll hurt Yunie's feeling!" Riku screamed.

"Okay, enough you two!" Yuna cried earning the two bicker bugs' attention. "How about we go to see Sora, say 'Hi', and leave"

"Fine," Rikku pouted "But I better get some sea-salt ice cream out of this!"

"If we get caught, you are paying the price" Paine growled in return.

"So, Sora have you started your project yet?" Kairi asked her close friend, Sora.

"Not really…" Sora replied with a shrug.

"But Sora its due-"

"Hey!" Kairi was cut off by a silver haired sixteen year old.

"WHERE WERE YOU TODAY RIKU!?" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me?" Riku gave the red-head an utterly bewildered look.

"We were not at school today" Kairi explained in a tone that was far too calm.

"Well…" Riku seemed to be think of an excuse although nothing came so instead he turned to Sora for help. "Hey uhh, Sora I was at that thing for that reason right?"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

A/N: That's it. I think they were meant to be body swapped? Someone do this please. Write this. I would be so happy.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** Idon't see the connection? How does my fanfiction relate to the Rora and Roxas nobody/other relationship? Also, darling, you have lovely usernames. C:

**CirciFox81314, **Haha, yeah, I like going down memory lane. I actually decided to post these because one is eleven pages long, and I can't let that go to waste. There was also one that made me laugh out loud as I read it. I'll be sure to check out your fanfiction sometime!

**Assylax the Nobody, **Girl, you cannot scare me. I am zombie fish. Well not really but whatever. It is bad, but recognizing how bad it is, just shows how much I improved, and that makes me happy. :D I just like being dramatic.


	9. How to mend a Nobodies broken heart

A/N: It's CRACK FIC TIME! A crack fic with bad OCs and bad writing, but don't worry, I wasn't supposed to care while writing this. It's _How to mend a Nobodies Broken Heart._

* * *

The young Nobody sat on the roof trying to find the location of her heartless, her fiery red hair falling over her shoulder. She had the ability to control all inanimate objects and that's how she was able to locate her heartless which was currently in 'Hallow Bastion' or was it called 'RadiantGarden' now? Well whatever it was called Wild-Fire knew it was there for one reason, Leon and Cloud were **HOT!**

"Hay Fire!" Amy, Wild-Fire's one and only friend who knew she was a Nobody, came and sat next to her "Are you looking for that Heartless again?"

"Yeah it's in 'Hallow Bastion' or was it 'RadiantGarden'? Well whatever it's called" Wild-Fire muttered.

"Hay can I PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASSSEEE EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY come?" Amy bagged "PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EYYYY! I could be a lot of help!"

"Hmm, well if you think you can handle Organization XIII I guess you could come" Wild-Fire agreed. Organization XIII has been after her from the start, they try to recruit her and/or kidnap her because she was a Nobody.

"Who cares I just want to meet those hot guys you keep talking about!" Amy laughed.

"Amy you are so stupid!" Wild-Fire too, laughed although her laugh was fake.

"HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !LLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Wild-Fire screamed but when he didn't answer she gave up. "We'll just have to find him and Cloud ourselves I guess..."

"Hmm, WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY?!" Amy whined.

"Just…. SHUTUP I found my heartless so you just stay with hmm, ah, Yuffie!" Wild-Fire ordered.

"Hey did I hear someone say me name?" the ninja asked.

"More or less" Wild-Fire replied. "Can my friend stay with you I have something to do?"

"Sure any friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Yuffie declared.

"WAIT! You said I could come with you!" Amy screamed

"You just want to see Leon!" Wild-Fire snapped.

"Not true! I want to see Cloud too!" Amy replied.

"Amy I don't have time to waste!" Wild-Fire had enough of her friend; she was ready to stab her just because she was THAT annoying.

"Oh come on, COME ON! COME ON! COOOOOOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooNNnnnn!" Amy walled. But it didn't matter because Wild-Fire just began to walk away. "CCCOOOOOOOOOOME **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOO****OOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…" Amy's voice faded as her friend continued to walk away. Leon was to close to Wild-Fire's heartless, she had to move fast. It didn't take long for her to find Leon fighting two Nobodies and six or seven Heartless (one just happened to be hers but being a smart heartless it quickly ran away).**

"Hay Leon, need some help?" Wild-Fire asked to make sure that he didn't kill her heartless (said heartless was escaping at said moment).

"If you think you can handle it" Leon replied simply.

"Of course I can handle it I wouldn't offer my help if I couldn't!" Wild-Fire snapped, there was no way she would take that from Leon, but she had a great come back. "You know what Leon?"

"What?" Leon asked as he took a good swing at a near by Nobody.

"I could beat you if I was blind and had my hands tied behind my back" Wild-Fire replied finishing of the last of the enemies.

"Is that so?" Leon began to relax. This was a bit of a mistake because as soon as he did so a dark portal opened.

"Hay wass-"Axel walked through the dark portal but was a little surprised that Leon was there "Whoa wasn't expecting that!"

"What do you want?" Wild-Fire asked clearly annoyed, or was it just that she was impatient.

"Why don't you just leave?" Leon gave Axel one of those looks.

Axel decided to answer Wild-Fire's question first "What I want is you" when Axel notice the she was giving a 'ZOMG!' look he decided to clear things up "I mean I want to take you- I MEAN ORGANIZATION XIII WANTS YOU!" Axel then turned to

* * *

A/N: What did Axel turn into? Well, that is for you to decide. What do we have up next? The 11 page long discontinued fanfic! Gasp!

**CirciFox81314,** As long as you enjoy it, that's all that matters right?

**Assylax the Nobody,** Well, geez, you said vampire fangs, so I guess that's one of them. You also said wolf, so I'd say werewolf? And clearly you are a nobody.


	10. Neither Heaven nor Hell 1

A/N: It's time! The 11 pager! This one is called Neither Heaven nor Hell. Changed my cover to the DANCER OF DARKNESS just for it!

* * *

Prologue: End to begin.

Riku lay awake in his bed. It was only 1:31 in the morning, yet he couldn't get to sleep. This wasn't because the young teen's birthday was today, no, it was because he felt darkness. It really wasn't enough to worry over but doubts still managed to creep into his mind. Finally giving up on the sleep he'd never get Riku got out over bed. Quickly dressing himself he went out the front door to take a look around. It couldn't hurt right? Just a quick look to make sure everything was fine.

After jogging around the whole island he found nothing, nothing at all. Riku took a look at his watch. 2:34 AM. An hour and three minutes, did it really take him that long? It didn't matter; he still needed to get home. Only when Riku walked back to his home did he hear something, something that was not the wind. Riku turned around, ready for what ever was there. Nothing. He saw nothing yet he felt more darkness than ever. Suddenly, Riku felt a sharp pain in his chest. He went to grab for it, like any person would do, but he cut his hand. Looking down, just as his vision began to blear, he saw a long sharp blade sticking out of his chest. Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the prologue. Whoot!

**Assylax the Nobody,** Well you made it pretty obvious. No challenge at all!

**ZealousZexionZealot,** MISSION COMPLETE! WHOOT! I knew this trap would work. Now when I start posting better fanfiction, I can self promote! Mwahahaha! Thanks for the follow!

**CirciFox81314,** Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh. That was kinda the point! Now we are getting into something more dramatic! Wheee~


	11. Neither Heaven nor Hell 2

A/N: Now we have the first actual chapter of Dying Hearts! Enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

Sora jumped out of bed before his alarm even went off. It was something unheard of on DestinyIslands. Sora usually slept through the alarm, but not this time. Today was different, today was Riku's birthday! The spiky haired teen got dressed and dashed out the door. He was meeting Kairi before going over to Riku's house. Riku's gift was safely placed in his pocket.

Sora was about to knock on Kairi's door but then it opened. Instead, he knocked Kairi's head. "Ow!" Kairi muttered. She rested her hand on her forehead for a moment. "What was that for?" She asked giving Sora a dirty look.

He flashed a quick smile. "Sorry about that!" He apologized running his hand through his hair. "Didn't know you were behind the door." He explained with a nervous laugh.

Kairi gave him a sarcastic 'oh really' look. "What did you think was there? A moogle?" She rolled her eyes and picked up Riku's gift. "You got his present?" Sora gave her and nodded. "Good, let's get going."

Riku was lost in darkness. He couldn't see a thing, but at least he was awake. At least he was alive… right? Riku began to wonder if he was even awake, or if anything from before even happened. He felt no pain and he couldn't see a thing. A dream maybe? A loud screech snapped the lost teen out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet only to have sharp claws dig into his cheek. The force of the blow was enough to knock down. Riku summoned his keyblade in order to defend himself. The light was enough to illuminate the scene, but for only a few seconds. There was a cloaked figure with sharp claws, wings and a scythe. A sword slashed through the figure just before darkness settled upon them again. Another screech pierced the darkness. Riku couldn't help but flinch at the horrible noise. It seemed that the silver haired teen was in complete silence but then heard foot steps. Riku lift his keyblade defensively.

"You can put that down" A voice broke the silence between them. Riku judged by the voice at it was a male in his twenties. The foot steps stopped. "I'm not looking for a fight; are you?" The male added. Feeling defeated Riku dismissed his keyblade. For just a few seconds there was light. Riku took in as much detail as he could, which was much. He was right about the figure being a male, though. "Need a hand?" The person offered. It seemed kind of silly to Riku since he couldn't even see the hand.

"It would help if I knew where it was." Riku stated bluntly. Suddenly the teen was poked in the nose causing him to make a face. Figuring this was supposed to be his 'help' he accepted the hand. The man must have been strong since he was brought to his feet in a matter of seconds. "What's your name?" Riku questioned before the man could even speak.

"Zack Fair. And you?"

"Riku" Silence fell over the two. Suddenly someone grabbed Riku by the hand and lead him away. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"We need to keep moving. Too many Reaper Heartless here, even I can't handle that many." Zack explained. Although he used a friendly tone Riku could tell he was dead serious. Riku was about to ask Zack if the Reaper was what attacked him from before but he suddenly tripped over something. He lost his grip on Zack's hand and fell hard. Riku spit dirt out of his mouth as he pulled himself onto his hands and knees. Gross.

"You okay?" Riku looked up out of habit but was surprised when he saw blue eyes staring at him. It wasn't Sora's eyes, though. No, it was Zack's eyes. The teen took in every detail now that he could see, even if the light was poor. This man had black spiked hair and a scar on left cheek. "Riku?" The worry was clear both in his voice and his face.

It took Riku a moment to find his voice but finally it came. "Yeah…" His voice seemed distant as he got to his feet. He still was in awe of it all. "It's just…" His voice trailed off as he looked around. Tall trees surrounded them. "It's just I can see."

A smile spread across Zack's face. "Yeah? And how are you liking it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I think I've found a way out." He nodded over to what looked like a deformed triangle of light. For some reason it seemed familiar to Riku but he couldn't place it.

When they reached the 'triangle' it turned out to be a large crack in a wall. Riku then realized that they were in TwilightTown. The teen squinted as the bright rays of light hit his eyes. It was a painful transition from the dark.

"I told you it was a way out." Zack said suddenly. He wasn't looking at Riku; instead the man seemed more focused on something in the distance. Zack suddenly turned to face Riku. "Did you live here?"

Riku shook his head. "No, but I've been here before." He explained to Zack. The teen wanted to smile but found that he couldn't for some reason.

Zack let out a huge sigh and ran his fingers through his dark spikes. "Uh, right." The man said absentmindedly. It seemed Zack was trying just as hard as Riku to figure it all out. "Well, let's go!" He half shouted in mild excitement. Riku nodded in agreement and made his way to the sandlot.

Hayner, Pence and Olette were arguing with Seifer and his gang. Well Hayner and Seifer were arguing, the rest were watching. Riku caught Hayner yelling something about Seifer cheating in the struggle match. It didn't sound important.

Riku was snapped out of his thoughts when Zack gave a shout of surprise. Heartless were appearing everywhere. Most seemed to ignore Zack and Riku but soon the silver haired teen found himself facing a few Nightwalkers. Riku easily slashed through the heartless until he felt a pain in his chest. It was like he had been stabbed all over again. His legs gave out from under him. He heard Zack curse just as his world went black.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU, but not really.

**Assylax the Nobody,** You could actually, you know, PM me, and we could, you know, talk about stuff.

**David Noklevername,** Yaoi! WHERE!? XD Man, you have got to upload your old stuff. I'd read it. It's really fun to do.

**CirciFox81314,** Yeah, this was saved in the same folder as watching Akuroku. I also have some stuff saved to my email. So, I'll be updating on and off for a while.


	12. Neither Heaven nor Hell 3

A/N: And I fall back into old habits. THE PAIN.

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing

Sora and Kairi walked up to their friend's house, Riku's gifts in hand. The two of them had a nice conversation so both were in a great mood. Sora cheerfully knocked on Riku's door and waited for Riku to come and answer it. What neither of them expected was for no one to answer the door. Finally getting impatient Kairi went to knock on the door this time. Just before the red-head's hand made contact the door swung open. That wasn't Riku. Instead of being greeted by their silver haired friend they came face to face with Kadaj, one of Riku's older brothers.

"He's not home." The silver haired man replied bluntly. Before the grump could close the door Sora's over sized shoe got in the way. Now the brunet knew that Kadaj couldn't care less about what anyone on the island, including his younger brother, did but was that going to stop the keyblade master? Heck no!

"Do you know where he might be?" Sora asked oh so nicely.

"No." Slam. The door had been shut. Sora had moved his foot without realizing it. Crap.

Riku woke to the soft humming of a train. It took him a moment to realize he was on that train. His aqua-marine eyes scanned the area. It was a small train, he figure it was the purple magic one. Zack sat across from him, eyes fixed on the orange and green that lay beyond the windows.

Riku's fingers had moved to his chest. He felt the rip in the clothing. He figured it was from when he was stabbed. Riku closed his eyes, recalling the attack. It had been a long but thin sword. The damage was dangerously close to the heart. What really bothered him was the fact he didn't see the attacker.

"You don't know do you?" Riku was instantly ripped away from his thoughts at the sound of Zack's voice. Riku looked only to meet the man's intense gaze. The teen instantly regretted opening his eyes, he found the look uncomfortable. Regardless of that he stared right back. Zack was the first to break eyes contact by turning back to the window. "I'll take that as a no."

Once again they were left with the sound of the moving train. Riku was irritated now. How was he supposed to know if knew or not? How was he supposed to answer if Zack didn't tell him what he was talking about?

"What don't I know?" That came out harsher than he meant. Well there was nothing he could do about that now. The teen was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer. Even so, Riku was sure he needed to know this.

What Zack said next was something the young teen could have never expected. "You're dead. You died before we even met." Riku couldn't believe it. He had heard the words but couldn't believe them. So did that mean Zack had died too? They were both dead?

Riku closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. This was all too much to take in. None of it made any sense! "What the hell?" He grumbled under his breath. So the stab wound had been fatal? Damn that coward! He didn't even get a chance! The coward didn't even give him a chance to fight back! "Damn it!" Riku yelled in frustration. "I'm gonna kill that ba-"

"Murder?" Riku's eyes flew open to see Zack's bright blue ones on him. "It was murder right?" The man almost had a knowing look on his face.

Riku nodded numbly. "Yeah" He had forgotten about Zack. "The coward attacked me from behind. Finished me off before I got the chance to fight back." He explained bitterly. Zack nodded in what Riku assumed was understanding, but before either one could say a word the train came to a stop. Its doors slid open and Zack got to his feet.

"I guess this is our stop." Zack said jumping off the train. Riku gave a quick nod and followed. The train only took you two places; the train station and Yen Sid's Tower. No matter how may times the teen came here he couldn't help but stare at the tall tower. It took him a few minutes to realize Zack had gone on ahead. Riku dashed after him slightly annoyed.

~

There had been a few heartless in the tower, but no nobodies. Well, apart from the heartless there was no one really. He had been a bit of a shock, but not as much of a shock as the stairs. Yep, Riku had never taken the stairs. He had always insisted on using portals to get up the tower. When he thought about it, it was kind of stupid of him really. Portals were unstable here and had a tendency to collapse if the one creating them wasn't completely focused.

Zack was flipping through a few books in search of what to do next. Riku had been looking for any sign of someone but had given up sometime ago. Now he was just staring out the window deep in thought. Had Sora and Kairi found out yet? What time was it there anyway? It had been around 2:30 when he had died. He wondered if they were laughing and playing. He figured it'd at least be morning. Riku was pretty sure TwilightTown's time was close to DestinyIsland's. Perhaps they had found his body lying on the ground, covered in blood and dirt. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about how lifeless and sad he seemed. He didn't want to think how that shocked look may still be on his face.

A sudden rustling in the other room allowed Riku to escape from his torturous thoughts. He and Zack stare at one another for a few short moments with the blankest expressions possible. Zack slowly crept towards the door causing Riku to roll his eyes. The silver haired teen already knew who was hidden behind the door. With a few quick steps Riku was in front of the man and swung the door open in full confidence.

There before them were three startle fairies. It took a moment for it to sink in for everyone. Once it did there was an explosion of chatter.

"Oh look its Riku!"

"Oh how long has it been?"

"How is Sora doing?"

"Did those cloths help him? I knew they would!"

"Who is this nice young man?"

Flora quickly settled everyone down. She noticed Zack's confused expression and quickly introduced herself. "I am Flora and in the blue we have Merryweather." Flora said gesturing to the fairy standing to her right. "And here in the green is Fauna. Just who might you be young man?"

"Zack Fair 1st class!" He boosted. "Err, _Ex_- 1st class actually…"

Everyone just stared at Zack in confusion until Merryweather spoke up. "Um Zack dear, first class what exactly?" She asked.

Zack sighed looking slightly disappointed. "Never mind, it doesn't matter now anyway." He said staring at the ground for a moment. Any sign of disappointment quickly disappeared as a smile appeared on his face.

Riku couldn't help but think of Sora when the '1st class' did that. Crap! Sora. Kairi. Alone. Killer. Island. "Shit!" Everyone stared at him when he blurted that out. "I have to warn Sora and Kairi!" He had finally realized after all that time that they were in danger.

"Oh dear…" Flora began, then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh dear! Riku, you're… dead!" Well it had taken her long enough to figure it out.

"Yes! Someone killed me and he's still on the Islands! Sora and the others are in danger! We have to warn them now!" Riku exclaimed. Panic was setting in, and guilt. He felt as though he was failing his friends.

Flora nodded. "Yes, yes! Fauna, inform the King at once. Make sure he sends someone to warn Sora and his friends right away!" Fauna nodded before disappearing in sparkling green magic. "Merryweather we must find that spell at once. Riku will need it to travel!" Merryweather nodded and pulled out a spell book.

"Wait travels? Don't I get any say in this!?" Riku snapped. Not that he wanted to stay here, but he needed to know Sora was alright. What if they were too late? What if everyone was dead and it was his fault… well being dead wasn't that bad. That wasn't the point!

"Well you can't stay here; the reapers will take your soul." Flora explained which earned her a small laugh from Zack.

"I can take care of a few reapers. After all, I was a trained Soldier! Just one question, how can you see us?" Zack asked in all seriousness. Geez, Zack seemed to be picking up on a heck of a lot more than Riku.

"There air is heavy with magic-" Flora was cut off went Merryweather let out a shout. All eyes went to the excited fairy.

"I've found it, but are you sure? It can be dangerous if over used!" Merryweather warned.

"Well we don't have much of a choice now do we?" Flora responded. Riku really just wanted to know what was going on. "Riku over here dear, give us your keyblade"

"What?"

"She said give us your keyblade! We need to perform a spell on it!" Merryweather explained starting to get impatient. Riku didn't need to be told again. Twice was enough for him. The teen summoned the Way to Dawn and placed it one the small table. Merryweather and Flora pointed their wands at the keyblade. Both sent sparkle of blue and red magic at the keyblade causing it to glow purple for a few seconds.

Flora cleared her throat and turned to Riku. "Riku dear, your keyblade now has to capability to take you to different worlds. Just point it at a door a will a passage way to form. It will take a lot out of you so only go to nearby worlds and rest afterwards." She explained as quickly as possible. "Now hurry, RadiantGarden is the closest world."

"But Sora!" Riku protested, but Flora and Merryweather would have none of that. They both pestered him until he caved.

"Alright! I'll go!" Riku growled in annoyance. He lifted his keyblade to the door and focused on opening a path to Radiant Garden. Opening the path came easily but afterwards a he had been drain of his energy. He didn't even have the strength to stand up as his legs gave out from under him. He heard an 'Oh my' come from someone.

Zack was as his side in a flash. "You all right Riku?" He asked worriedly. "Can you stand?"

Riku gave Zack a quick nod. "Yeah, just didn't think it'd be that hard." Well it hadn't been hard. Opening it had been easy in fact. He felt the energy lost _after_. That was something he'd have to keep in mind. Riku manage to get to his feet with some help from Zack. "Come on let's get going." He said dashing ahead and running through his doorway. He was determined to keep what was left of his pride in tact.

Kadaj flipped through the channels, he was on a quest to find something good on the television. So far his quest was failing. Even so, he was not about to give up. A rather loud knock on the door brought him to his feet and gave the remote control a well deserved rest.

Kadaj was irritated to find it was Riku's two best friends; Sora and Kairi. "I told you earlier, he's not home!"

"We can't find him anywhere!" Sora blurted out, desperation clear in his voice. It was only then Kadaj noticed the worried look on their faces. "We got Selphie, Tidus and Wakka to help us look! None of us could find him!"

"Something's wrong." Kairi added in a calmer tone than Sora. When Kadaj thought about it he hadn't seen Yazoo either. It had originally been four of them living in that house but Loz had moved out some time ago. So it had been the three of them for a while. It was rare for Kadaj to have the house to himself so it did seem kind of odd.

"I think you're on to something…" Kadaj's voice trailed off. He suddenly dashed up to the second floor. He could hear Sora and Kairi close behind him. He went straight for Yazoo's room and just as he thought, there was a note on the man's desk.

_Dear Kadaj…_

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. I loved to end chapters like this back in the day.

**Assylax the Nobody,** *whispers* _Don't read Sachiko Ever After when I post it. You're too young for that._

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** Wait, Soriku? Akuroku? Why are we talking about ships... Ooohhh! I ship a lot of ships, but pretty much write for none. You go write that Soriku! GO GO GO!

**CirciFox81314,** Zack's intentions are to be awesome. I mean, really, what else can they be? XD


	13. Neither Heaven nor Hell 4

A/N: And now you get the letter. Yay bad plot... wait. I mean boo.

* * *

Chapter 3: Notice

_Dear Kadaj,_

It seems big brother doesn't approve of Riku.

_Our little brother was attacked the night before.  
I plan to resolve this issue between the two of_

_them so I have followed our little brother. _

_Please stay with his friends; the keyblade _

_master and the Princess of Heart. I will return _

_with Riku as soon as possible. Take care._

_ -Yazoo_

"You! You know!?" Sora blurted out. He had been reading over Kadaj's shoulder the whole time. The teen was surprised to learn that Kadaj and Yazoo knew that he was the keyblade master!

"Yeah, Kairi isn't the only one from another world, but that doesn't matter." Kadaj replied with a serious look on his face. It was clear just how worried over his younger brother he was. Sora had only seen that face once before. It had been that time when Riku was twelve and climbed up to the top of their play island and couldn't get back down. Yazoo tried climbing up after him, but failed. In the end it had been Loz who got him down about two hours later.

"We need to focus on-" Kairi was cut of by a noise that was faint at first but grew louder. It sounded like an engine. Kairi looked out the window. "Sora look! It's a gummi ship!"

Sora didn't believe his friend at first so he joined her by the window. Sure enough off in the distance was a gummi ship. "We're going to have fun explaining that one… Huh?" The keyblade master turned only to see Kadaj was no longer there. "Where'd he go?"

The two teens wandered into the hall way in search of the man. Both were poking their heads into rooms until the found their target. He was found retrieving something from underneath his bed. It seemed to be some sort of sword.

"I will find him, no matter what." Kadaj stated coldly. He walked pass the two without another word. Sora followed him with Kairi close behind. Once they got outside the gummi ship was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?" The spiky-haired teen asked. He looked around but there was nothing in sight.

Kadaj sent him a look that read 'you're stupid' which didn't seem to nice. "There aren't very many places to land a gummi ship, my guess is the beach." With out waiting for an answer he ran ahead leaving Sora with Kairi. The two bolted after him.

Once they had reached the beach they were glad to see Kadaj had been correct. What wasn't so pleasant was the sight of the silver man glaring daggers at the King and his subjects. It seemed Kadaj had entered a staring contest to the death against the King, along with Donald and… well Goofy didn't seem to know how to glare so he just gave a really mean look instead… okay it wasn't that mean looking but he wasn't trying really hard to look mad! Sora wasn't sure if he should laugh of feel sorry for the poor guy.

"What's going on here?" Kairi suddenly spoke up. This seemed to immediately catch everyone's attention much to Sora's surprise. Donald gave a squawk or surprise and Goofy gave one of his 'ayhuck's.

King Mickey let out a huge sigh. "Well fellas, I'm afraid I have some bad new…" the mouse stated sadly. He stared at the ground as if afraid to make eye contact with anyone.

"About Riku right?" Kadaj said with a far from friendly smile. "Now be a good little lab rat and-"

"That's it!" Donald cried as he lost his temper. "Thunder!" The duck screamed in an attempt to obliterate the man who dared to disrespect the king.

"Reflect!" Sora screamed in desperation. He was not going to let his best friend's brother died because some bird had anger management issues. It worked and everyone was safe, but surprise. "Look, I don't know what problems to you guys have but can we put that aside for now? For Riku's sake? I mean he's our friend, and Kadaj he's your brother!" A loud 'WHAT!?' came from the trio of animals. "You guys didn't know?" Sora scratched the back of his head and started to wonder if he said the wrong thing.

Donald shook his head. "I can't believe it! How can _Riku_, your best friend, be related to this _thing_?"

Kadaj gave the duck a look of pity. "Oh, is it too much for you little bird brain to handle?" He sneered. Kadaj seemed like worse a person every second, though Sora shouldn't be surprised. They had never spent much time with each other.

"What!?"

"Donald!"

"Dogs have cleaner mouths than humans!"

"What?" Sora blinked at Goofy. Seriously, that was the most random thing he had heard in weeks. "They do not!" He suddenly exclaimed. That was Sora, easily side tracked.

"Well…" Once again Kairi had done it; she had said nothing important but had everyone's attention. How'd she do that? Must have been a princess of heart thing. They always seemed to have a habit of getting people's attention.

"There was this study… but that's not the point!" The young girl shook her head. "This is about Riku!"

A silver haired teen named Riku stumble through a door and into the world of RadiantGarden. He was tired, annoyed, and wanted to go home; but he couldn't. He just didn't have the energy to do so. It frightened him a little, that something so simple made him so weak. He was forced to lean on the wall of a nearby building for support. How embarrassing!

Zack came walking through the door and caught sight of Riku. He opened his mouth to speak but the silver haired teen shot him a look that told him not to ask. So much for keeping his pride in tact.

After the half-dark key bearer settle himself of the ground and relaxed his tense muscles a thought came to mind. Why kill him? Why kill him of all people? It didn't seem random. Was this person targeting keyblade wielders or was it just him? Why was he first? Why not face him? Wait… that was a stupid question. He came back as a ghost so if he saw his killer's face he could tell someone who murdered him.

* * *

A/N: And that is all I got. Yeah... Next up is In hearts.

**Assylax the Nobody,** Yeah, I play Skyrim from time to time. Haven't got very far, can only FUS RO!

**David Noklevername,** Why are you only on chapter 2? It's going to take you forever to catch up. And no, they have no personalities. That is against the rules for bad fanfiction.

**CirciFox81314,** Yeah, Riku is a dead man walkin'. And I'm glad you liked it.


	14. In Hearts 1

A/N: Another multi-chapter.

* * *

Day 1

Riku watch Kairi laugh as she pulled a leaf out of Sora's hair. Kairi laughed at everything even if it isn't funny. Riku smiled from the shadows, this was how it was everyday. Sora and Kairi always played in the sun and Riku watched from the shadows. He would join them but it didn't feel right. After all he had done (destroying the islands, fighting Sora, trying to steal Kairi's heart and almost destroying all the worlds) he didn't feel he should be forgiven. Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"You're going to get out of shape if you don't exorcise" Kairi scolded.

"A fat Riku? That's hard to imagine" Sora laughed.

"I'm not going to get fat!" Riku smiled giving Sora a friendly punch.

"Well enough chit-chat" Kairi piped up "I need to show you something!" She took both of them by their hands and led them to the tree. "Look" She pointed at the water. Riku fallowed her finger but couldn't see what she was pointing at. He felt a hand on his back. The next thing he saw was Sora falling beside him then water. Riku resurfaced then Sora. "What's wrong? Did you fall?" Kairi asked with a big grin on her face.

"Kairi!" Sora cried.

"I'll help you boys up" Kairi offered. Riku and Sora looked at each other and swam up to Kairi each taking one of her hands and pulled her in. She screamed as she fell. Soon they were laughing and splashing each other. When they finally came out they were soaked from head to toe. Kairi looked like she would pass out from laughing so hard, even Riku had a stitch in his side. Sora looked up at the orange and pink sky.

"We should be heading back now" Sora said. Kairi nodded as she straitened up, they all headed to the docks.

"Sora," Kairi whispered.

"Huh?" Sora turned to Kairi.

"I have something to tell you" she said. Kairi walked over to Sora and pushed him into the water again. "Be careful on the docks!" Riku walked over and laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that again! That's why I'm never going to let my guard down near Kairi" Riku continued to laugh.

"So what? You don't trust me?" Kairi asked looking a bit offended.

"What? No that's not what meant" Riku took a nervous step back almost slipping off the dock. Kairi gave him a big push and Riku was sent tumbling into the water.

"That's what you get for not trusting me!" Kairi said hands on her hips. The two boys swam to there boats, as Riku climbed in his he turn to Sora.

"You know I think these boat are getting a little small" Riku laughed

"No, you're just getting too fat" Sora looked down at his boat then gave Riku a cheesy smile "Maybe they are a little small…."

"Maybe we should rebuild the raft the raft!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sora to was excited "We never did get to sail on the Highwind"

"Do you _still_ think we can go to other worlds on it?" Riku asked.

"No, not really" Sora admitted shaking his head "But we can still go to other places even if it isn't another world" They nodded in agreement and headed home.

* * *

A/N: And that is all I got. Yeah... Next up is In hearts.

**Assylax the Nobody,** Dang. I forgot what level I am. I think 17? My sister is the Skyrim fan in the house.

**CirciFox81314,** I FINALLY GOT A COPY OF THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU! :D 'Cept I have to wait for my birthday to play it, boo. Yeah, I went through a ghost phase, so I wrote a lot of stories with ghosts and stuff. ...Technically I'm writing another about ghosts.


	15. In Hearts 2

A/N: Yeah I am back. Again... and I'm hungry.

* * *

Day 2

Riku made it to the island first he went to the 'Secret spot' as he did everyday. There was no real reason for this it was just something he did. Most of the time nothing happened but this day was different.

"Riku, you have returned" a voiced called from someplace hidden.

"Who there? Who are you?" Riku yelled. A figure stepped out of hiding. He had long dark hair, was dressed in dark colours and had a long red scarf.

"Luke" he replied "Do you really think that raft would make it in those waters? My boat was trashed in a matter of seconds. You should get some munny to bye some tools."

"Hay Kairi!" Sora's voice could be heard within the 'Secret spot' "Where is Riku?" Riku quickly snuck out of the 'Secret spot'

"Hay, what took you so long?" Riku asked.

"Huh? There you are Riku!" Sora smiled.

"Maybe we should get jobs" Riku suggested.

"Why?" Sora asked "What do we need jobs for?"

"That way we can build something better than the Highwind" Riku explained.

"Alright but we must make time for the island" Kairi agreed.

"Of course!" Sora exploded.

"Then let's promise on it" Riku agreed. The three promised to return to the island everyday. Riku headed to the boats and all Sora did was stare stupidly. "Hurry Sora! We need jobs and you can't be slacking off this time" Sora nodded and the three sum hurried off to find jobs.

? minutes later

Sora, Riku, and Kairi entered a toy store that had a 'HELP WANTED' sign in the window. A light flicker out at one end of the store. Riku walked over to the now darkened end of the store, an old looking doll stare back at him, then two yellow eyes. _A heartless?_ Riku thought. The two yellow eyes disappeared behind the doll; Riku picked it up to find nothing behind it.

"That sounds like a job for you Sora or…" Kairi's voice trailed off "Riku?" Riku turned around to see Sora and Kairi staring at him.

"Don't tell me you like dolls Riku!" Sora laughed

"It just fell down and I was putting it back up" Riku lied "So what's the job?"

"Working in storage you know like moving boxes and things like that" answered the store owner. The light at the end of the store flickered back on. "That light has been giving me trouble these last few days"

"Sora you should take the job, we can't have you slacking off" Riku smiled "And look out for anything suspicious"

"You can start now if you like" The store owner offered. Sora nodded.

"See you later Sora" Kairi waved. Riku and Kairi walked away as Sora began his work.

? minutes later

"Good work" the store owner praised "Here's your pay Sora"

"Thanks, ummmmm, I'll be back in one second" Sora dashed off to the back of the storage room "I know I heard something back here" he began to tip-toe. He saw something from the corner of his eye. "Stop" Sora cried. But it was to late, the small creature faded into the darkness and Sora crashed to the floor "Was that…." His eyes grew wide with panic "… a heartless?" Sora dashed out of the store and quickly headed to his boat.

By the time Sora arrived at the island a boat was already there. Kairi ran to Sora.

"Do you know where Riku is?" Sora asked "He should hear this too"

Kairi shook her head "Hear what?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when we find Riku" Sora turned to his boat only to find another boat with a large gash in its side. "Riku's here!" Sora turned to find Riku but he was under a nearby tree soak and wet.

* * *

A/N: And I know this goes up to Day 3, but I can't find the rest. D:

**Assylax the Nobody,** Alyssa? Nah, nothing wrong. You're increase the number of views and reviews I get, so that's fine. :3

**CirciFox81314,** You can think whatever you like m'dear.

**David Noklevername**, Whoa, review explosion. You needed OCs right? Wild-Fire and Amy are all yours if you'd like. I'm not going to touch them with a ten foot pole now.


	16. Fairytales

A/N: So this is just a little something I had saved in a text document.

* * *

It was a curious thing really. A fairy that could make you fly, how ridiculous! But of all things it was true, and Vexen was truely baffled. How could a tiny person with wings make children fly? It certainly couldn't make Vexen fly, no matter how hard he tried. Xaldin had already saved him from two failed attempts. Another forced him to waste three perfectly good potions. His new test subject was Demyx. If he could fly, then certainly Vexen should be able to aswell.

A dark portal formed in the middle of the chilly lab and out stepped none other than number nine. He seemed excited, but that really was no surprised. Flying was just the sort of thing Demyx got excited about, and dispite common belief Demyx wasn't excited easily. The only reason anyone was interested was the fact Roxas had been able to fly. Now the small fairy was trapped in Vexen's chilly clutches.

"So when do I get to fly?" Demyx asked with wide eyes and he looked all around the room for what might pass as a flying machine or potion. Apparently he was one of the few members that didn't hear the whole story, so he didn't actually know how Roxas flew.

"Soon enough" Vexen answered as he strolled over to the cage the fairy was kept in. Tinker Bell was her name. He grinned and turned his attention back to his new gennie pig, only to find the other fiddling with the computer. Vexen wanted to give Demyx a piece of his mind "Don't touch anything you fool!"

"But I..." Demyx started with a slight whine in his voice. He seemed to be trying to talk his way out of it, but didn't get very far. He didn't even have an excuse for his actions.

"Don't. Touch. Anything!" Vexen repeated in hopes that the other would actually listen. That wasn't likly, no one listened these days... well no one listened to him anyway.

* * *

A/N: I almost forgot about this. I might re-attempt it one day...

**Assylax the Nobody,** Sweet, congrats. And no, I haven't seen Paarthurnax yet.

**CirciFox81314,** I honestly don't remember. It might have been that a heartless knocked it over? I wrote it so long ago.


	17. Kokoro no ou

A/N: It was supposed to be a cross over with Nabari no Ou. It didn't get very far.

* * *

Demyx paced in the halls of Oblivion. Mansex would be mad if he found out how he messed up in Nabari, but that pointing guy was crazy! He was lucky that one of his dancers snuck up behind him and gave him a good kick. And that stupid kid Miharu, how are you supposed to steal the heart of a kid who doesn't care!

"Demyx, did you mess up again?" Zexion asked entering the hallway. Demyx nodded slowly, he did care what the others said, Zexion was scary! "Alright Demyx I'll help you"

"R-really?" Demyx stuttered unable to believe what he was hearing.

* * *

A/N: I am tired and being lazy.

**Assylax the Nobody,** My sister was probably the same. XD She's extremely bored with the game now.

**CirciFox81314,** Of course Demyx would fly. He would believe~.


	18. Music by Water

A/N: THIS is what made me decide I HAD to upload my old fanfiction.

* * *

Demyx sat on the ground of a semi abandon, small building with his sitar in his lap. The building was labeled semi abandon because it _was_ abandon but the stupid, BLACK CLOAK WEARING, **NAMELESS**, **POINTLESS**, group hung out there so it wasn't _really_ abandon. Demyx played a few notes and hummed a tune under his breath.

"Man your annoying, will you stop that horrible noise?" Axel asked cruelly trying to get on Demyx's nerves. This all doesn't make much sense to anyone because Axel did this out of hatred but Demyx and Axel were good friends who cared about each other.

"Oh Demyx! You're playing on your sitar! May I listen?" Namine ran up to her dear friend.

Demyx smiled "What ever you wish"

"Well if have you play your awful music do it some where else, I don't want to listen to your crap" Axel sneered.

"But Axel, Demyx's music is beautiful" Namine sighed. It was pretty obvious she had a crush on Demyx. However, what Namine said was true; Demyx played good, and sang pretty well too.

"What would you know? You love sick puppy!" Axel retorted, "Well, what-ever" And with that Axel returned to the old building.

"Shall we go some where else my dear friend?" Demyx asked standing up.

"What ever you wish!" Namine did a little curtsy and giggled. Demyx lead her to the steps out side of the school building. Demyx sat down on the steps trying to think of what to play for Namine.

"Wait!" Namine quickly slipped under Demyx's arm to sit on his lap. This made Demyx feel very uneasy. Every time _any_ girl touched him it left him feeling cold and empty. "This is much better" Namine smiled at him and Demyx tried to smile back but he couldn't tell if it worked.

"Are you happy now _princess_?" Demyx asked sarcastically.

"Very much so good prince!" Namine replied, "Now can you sing 'Dear you ~Trust'?"

"No I can't because I don't know all the lyrics" Demyx replied.

"Yes you do! I heard you sing it yesterday!" Namine exclaimed.

"But Namine!" Demyx whined.

"Please Demyx it will make me fall asleep! Just so you know I didn't sleep at all!" Namine whined in return.

"And when class starts?" Demyx asked.

"Let me miss class I don't care" Namine replied playing with Demyx's hair.

"But then I'll miss class too!" Demyx reminded.

"So then miss class" Namine made a puppy dog "Please for the one with no sleep" Finally Demyx began to play, he was reluctant to sing at first but when Namine gave him another puppy dog face he gave in. About half an hour later Vexen Sardine the Science teacher decided to visit 'Sleeping Beauty and her talented musician'.

"So the two of decided to skip have you?" Mr. Sardine asked.

"Oh it's not that, it's just 'Little-Miss-Namine' is sleeping" Demyx replied calmly.

"Then wake her up!" Mr. Sardine snapped angrily making a scrunchy face making himself look stupid.

"But then I would be breaking my promise to Namine!" Demyx exclaimed pretending to be surprised "You wouldn't me to break my promise would you?"

"Well ah, of course not but ah, you can't stay out here ah," Vexen was stuck, he did know how to answer such a question, he would never tell a student to break a promise that would be rude! But then again he couldn't just let them ditch class ether. "Well what is this promise anyways?"

"Hmm, if you _must_ know I promised Namine to **NEVER** wake her when she is sleeping' Demyx replied knowing what would come next.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when I shipped Namine and Demyx, but apparently I did.

**Assylax the Nobody,** I'll probably be level 35, once I get the DAH! XD

**CirciFox81314,** I wonder that too... I think he was supposed to turn Yoite into a heartless?

**David Noklevername,** MWAHAHAAHAAA! Just the reaction I was expecting! You fell for my trap!

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** YOU! I've missed you. Don't worry darling. I've had plans for a crossover fic with Fable; another with Kya: Dark lineage; another with Yume Nikki; another with Rabbit Doubt, and one that crossed over with Once Upon a Time, Cry of Fear, Fable, Jak and Daxter, Kya: Dark Lineage, and possibly Alan Wake. So... yeah.


	19. Sora of the Dark

A/N: I was supposed to make a series out of this... ahahah... I want to rewrite KH1 now with Riku making the 'right' choices.

* * *

Sora dashed over to the bailey, the King was there, so he had to hurry. He didn't know what had caused the sudden attack on Hallow Bastion but it wasn't good. When he arrived at the bailey he gasped at the destruction the heartless caused, the bailey had been completely ruined. There was now a new opening in the wall, not sure what else to do Sora ran through it.

"Whoa," He breathed as he took in what was happening.

Thousands of heartless marched to the town, there seemed to be no end. Everyone was fighting their hardest; Yuffie, Areith, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, the Gullwings, even that weird little alien thing. Unfortunately they all were worn out and to make matters worse Sephiroth had shown up.

"Leon, everybody- hang in there" Sora muttered hoping he wasn't to late. He ran as fast as he could but suddenly a small figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, fellas, you've got to find Riku and Kairi!" The squeaky voice ordered. Sora knew that voice, it was the King's!

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Sora protested. He did want to leave them now, not when they needed him the most!

"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of the fight." The King tried to reassure him, it didn't work.

"But… I promised Leon!" Sora whined, he wasn't about to let them down. No, he wouldn't.

"Donald! Goofy! Take Sora and get goin'!" The Mickey ordered, not giving Sora an option.

Sora began to feel guilt wash over him as he began to sag. He just couldn't leave them now… "Riku, Kairi… give me a little time, okay?" He whispered to himself, hoping that somehow they'd hear him.

"Your Majesty!" Donald began.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" Goofy finished, which was a little creepy.

"Right, watch for danger" The King warned, slightly distracted by the problem at hand.

"You be careful too!" Donald replied sounding like a suck up doing this dramatic face.

"Wait you guys!" The keybearer cried try to get them to stop talking, it was only making matters worse. Why couldn't they see that they were needed here too? Sora looked back at the busy King who wasn't really doing anything.

"Sora, do as you're told!" Donald scolded once again being a suck up.

"You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!" Goofy declared as if he had been brain washed, _great_.

"C'mon, Sora! Ya gotta be good!" Donald finally winked and it all made sense. No Donald wasn't a suck up, no he was not hitting on Sora. It had been a plan to trick the King.

"Gotcha." Sora whispered in ordered to let them know that he understood.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy cried in signal for Sora to take his chance.

'_I love you_' Sora mouthed before turning to run.

"Let's go!" Donald cried and they all charged past their King. Mickey jumped in surprise; his subjects had just disobeyed a directed order!

"I sorry, your Majesty!" Sora yelled before he continued on his way. Donald and Goofy both gave their apologies before following Sora.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Sora was supposed to get stuck in Anti-form or something?

**Assylax the Nobody,** Check out Catbug! Eat soft tacos!

**CirciFox81314,** Really? You think so? I have more confidence in writing ships now.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** Sadly, I never got very far in Angel Beats. Maybe after I finish Sachiko Ever After I'll get back into that multi-crossover.


	20. S-T-A-L-K-E-R Got it memorized?

A/N: I think this was _actually supposed to be bad._

* * *

"Welcome to Organization XIII Roxas" Axel welcomed as he draped his arm around the newest member of the organization "It is Roxas right?"

"Yeah, it's Roxas" He replied as he stared at Axel.

"Yes a new member!" Demyx screamed. He danced around then whipped his pointing finger at Roxas. "How bout I get you some ice-cream!"

"Sure if your buying" Roxas replied.

"Of course I am" Demyx cried.

"I'm coming and you can't stop me!" Axel draped has arms around the both of them now.

"You're buying your own ice-cream" Demyx replied.

"That's fine with me, and Roxas I'll always be by your side" Axel smiled sweetly "Got it memorized?"

"I don't even know your name and your already stocking me?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It's Axel A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" Axel replied.

"I'm Demyx" the IX member of organization XIII replied.

"D-E-M-Y-X, Got it memorized?" Axel added.

"Oh! Look the three little LOSERS are going for ice-cream," Larxene laughed.

"This is Larxene L-A-R-X-E-N-E, she is the only female here and is 100% evil, Got it memorized?" Axel explained.

"Hay shut-up you little rat!" Larxene snapped.

"A rat huh? Don't even try that with me, I know what you're planning" Axel waved his finger Larxene's face.

"Fine, go you little babies have your fun!" Larxene huffed.

"She _is_ evil," Roxas muttered

"100% evil and 100% AMAZING" Demyx replied.

"Don't tell me you like Larxene!" Axel exclaimed.

"What?! NOOOOOO!" screamed Demyx.

"Hay I thought that we were going for ice-cream" Roxas cut in.

"Oh yeah the best ice-cream is sea-salt and there's only one place they sell it at" Demyx began.

"How bout you get the ice-cream and I'll stay here with Roxas" Axel interrupted.

Demyx extended his hand to Axel "Munny" he said.

"Nah, I don't think I'll have any" Axel replied.

"Fine, whatever" Demyx disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Hay Axel, did you really mean what you said about always being by my side?" Roxas asked turning to Axel.

"Of course I did Roxas" Axel whispered.

"Stocker" Roxas muttered.

"No! Not like that! I'm your friend! Not your lover!" Axel cried.

"STOCKER! You're a stocker!" Roxas screamed.

"NO I AM **NOT** A STOCKER SHUT-UP!" Axel screamed in return.

Demyx returned with ice cream in both hands.

Axel took the ice cream from Demyx "Thank you" Axel said as he handed one to Roxas and put the other in his mouth.

"Hay that's mine!" Demyx exclaimed "you owe me"

"Yeah, whatever" Axel replied.

"If all you're going to do is steal Axel then I'm out of here" Demyx stormed off.

"So how's the ice-cream?" Axel asked hoping for an answer, but there was no reply. "How bout you just forget what I said"

"No" Roxas replied "I want you to keep your promise"

"Really?" Axel was surprised.

"You protect me and I'll protect you" Roxas continued.

"Yeah as friends" Axel replied.

"See Marluxia I told you the little kiddies

* * *

A/N: I'm running out of old fanfiction...

**Assylax the Nobody,** I'll do that sometime before my birthday for sure! :D

**CirciFox81314,** I meant your words GAVE me the confidence. XD Thanks, again.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** I'll give it another go, after I finish Madoka.


	21. The Thirteen Nothings of Christmas

A/N: So, I'm going to have to start going through my email and typing up stuff from my notebook.

* * *

Riku rubbed his arms in the bitter cold. Why did he get stuck with the Land of the Dragons, and they just dropped him off on top of the mountain for crying out loud? He shifted the bag that hung over his shoulder. It was filled with gift for little kids from Santa. He, Sora, and Kairi had been sent to deliver the gifts since the fat man in the red suit got attacked by an unknown enemy, well two unknown enemies really. Riku shuttered slightly, partly from the cold. He remembered written in the snow had been: _#1 forgetting us, Santa, who knew you, were a heartless?_

Riku tried to shake the thought out of his head, it didn't work. He looked at his new clothing; his vest now red, zip up shirt was black and his jeans were now red as well. Unfortunately, his arms were exposed to the cold and he was freezing. The young teen pulled out his stupid Santa hat, shoved it over his head and continued on his way.

"Whoa!" Riku cried as he slipped on a patch of ice, landing right on his butt. He cursed under his breath as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from somewhere in the distance.

"Shit" Riku cursed, had he really been that loud? It didn't really matter; a guard would mean bad news.

"Hey you!" He yelled once in sight "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

All Riku could manage to do was rolled his eyes as he dusted the snow off of himself. "Answer me!" The guard demanded.

"If you asked one question at a time" Riku replied coolly "I can only answer some many questions at once"

"State your name!" He yelled.

"Hey, no need to shout!" Riku retorted feeling like being a smart ass. Maybe this was why he never received gifts from Santa Claus. "And that's not really a question"

"Don't get smart with me boy or I'll have you head off in a second!" The annoying man snapped "Now state your name!"

"Wow, you sound like the Queen of Hearts!" Riku remarked "Name's Riku"

"Well _Riku_ what is your business here?"

"I am here on behalf of Santa Claus to deliver gifts!" Riku declared smugly. He knew even if this guard tried to stop him it wouldn't be that hard to take the idiot down.

"Oh really? Who is this Santa Claus, or this so called Queen of Hearts?" The extremely annoying guard asked.

"You ask far too many questions" The teen replied, starting to lose his patience. "Look, I'm on a time limit here"

"If you don't co-operate I'll have no choice but to call reinforcements!" The guard warned.

Riku gave the guard a hard stare, unwilling to give in. Finally he spoke "Look, I never wanted to fight anyone but you leave me no choice. I _have_ to deliver these gifts." Riku place the sack of toys and the snowy ground.

"Bad choice" The guard replied drawing out his sword. Riku gave a small smirk, this _should_ be easy. Wrong, three other guards came around the bend of the trail. The teen's face fell.

"Told ya' it was a bad choice" The first guard laughed.

"Yeah kid, you're as good as dead!" The second yelled.

"You sure this is right?" The third guard cut in "I mean he _is_ just a kid"

"Yeah!" The fourth agreed. "And wasn't there a kid who help us before?"

Riku rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long night. He watched as they bickered about him.

"Look, the kid who help China was someone name Sora!" The first yelled "And that kid had _way_ more manners!"

"Sora?" Riku piped up "_That_ goof ball?"

"Sora is a great hero!" The fourth snapped. "I will not hear you take ill of him!"

Riku rolled his eyes "Sora is my best friend and I can say whatever I want about him" He declared.

* * *

A/N: I might working on The Dark Diary again and posting that. I unno. It's like a Kingdom Hearts 1 Yume Nikki crossover.

**David Noklevername,** Yeah I used to write a lot. I also have some stuff for other fandoms... But I think I'll keep that stuff to myself.

**CirciFox81314,** Yeah, well I have a ton of papers lying around, so maybe I'll just type some of that up. XD

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** Hahaha... yeah... How old is Axel anyway. He must be in his mid-twenties... right? Geez.


	22. Little Eal

A/N: Okay, I am only posting this sort and pointless chapter to tell you I have posted the first chapter of Sachiko Ever After. Read it.

* * *

Kairi sat in her room trying to think of what colour to paint her room. She started to hate pink, alot. She just had too much pink, so now she was repainting her room. The odd thing about this was that she still wore pink. On the other hand she was really starting to like purple, and she would have painted her room purple but then she would hate pruple.

'How about white?' Namine suguested.

"White sounds nice" Kairi agreed "I'll never hate white"

'Great, why don't you tell Riku and Roxas, wait I mean Sora!' Namine corrected.

"I know what you mean Namine, and to you he is Roxas" Kairi replied with a small laugh.

* * *

A/N: I have a few things in my email, and I guess I could go through my notebook, but after May, updates will be rare.

**CirciFox81314,** Because he isn't supposed to be there... and they are guarding... and Riku doesn't respect them enough...?

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight,** *whispers* Ienzo. *screeches* ZEXION! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A KID IF THEY DID NO AGE. NORUMA MADE A MISTAKE. BIRTH BY SLEEP IS OUR PROOF.


End file.
